A Day With Rin
by poohxebony
Summary: This is just a cute story about Rin. Come join a day with this adorable little girl as she explains her new happiness and adventures with the two people she loves the most.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi again. Hope everybody is starting out with a good new year so far. This is just a fun little story about Rin right now. In the meantime, I'm trying to think on creating more exciting ideas for stories not for Inuyasha, but for other anime. So I hope you enjoy, and please review and comment.

* * *

Hi there! My name is Rin. I'm seven years old, and I live a happier, adventurous life. Most of all, I'm living the life with the most powerful, yet merciful demon, Lord Sesshoumaru, and my new best friend, Lord Jaken. We also have a pet horse-like demon called Ah-Un, which I named them myself. Most people look at me and say that I must be insane enough to travel with a terrifying demon, but I for one feel that I'm the luckiest girl in the world. But let me tell you more about myself.

You see, I was born into a human family. I had wonderful parents and a loving, protective brother. We lived in a peaceful village in the north, and all seemed well. That is, until a group of evil bandits broke into my home and brutally killed my entire family. Mother protected me from the bandits by hiding me in one of our cupboards. Since that day, I couldn't get pass the fact that my family was gone and I was an orphan. I still went into shock over what happened. I became so frightened of everything that I decided not to speak to people anymore. I went mute for about a month. While struggling to survive as a new orphan, I always felt lonely and frightened for my life, trying to defend myself against the cruel world. I used to think that I'll never find another family again.

But suddenly, my dreams came true once I met him in that forest. Lord Sesshoumaru was the most beautiful demon that I could ever imagine. At first, he seemed kind of scary, but then he didn't turned out that bad. I even helped him since he was also injured on that day, such as fetching him some fish and water. I think I made him feel a little better, even though he didn't talk much.

The next time we've met, it was when Lord Sesshoumaru brought me back from the dead. It was amazing! He did it with his magical sword called the Tenseiga, I believe. I was attacked by a pack of savage wolfs, who slaughtered my entire village, and found me in the forest. It was the nicest thing Lord Sesshoumaru had ever did for me. It was also the time when I met Lord Jaken and Ah-Un. That was how we finally became one happy family. Lord Sesshoumaru even bought my new orange and white checkered kimono dress for me. Together, we follow Lord Sesshoumaru on his exciting journey to become the strongest demon in the world.

Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Jaken always protect me from harm. They make sure I'm well taken care of and provide all my needs, including food, bathing time, and sleep. Once, Lord Sesshoumaru rescued me from his enemy, Naraku, and even from one of those creepy guys from the Band of Seven. But every time I get kidnapped, I don't fear; I know that Lord Sesshoumaru will come for me. He never lets me down and is truly my hero. Although I worry for his safety, I know he can do it. Lord Sesshoumaru can do anything!

I love to play games and have fun, especially with Lord Jaken and Ah-Un. On most days whenever we sit and relax in the forest, I would pick flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru. It is one of my ways of showing my appreciation towards him, and I know he realizes it. Meanwhile, I also like to take Ah-Un to the freshest leaves and grass for them to eat healthy as I sit and sing songs. I even try to lecture Lord Jaken to play hide-and-seek with me, although he says it's just a waste of energy and time. Lord Jaken can be such a sore loser. That's because I can beat him in any game there is. And I'm proud of it!

Lord Jaken doesn't seem to know how to fish quite well, so I enjoy teaching him how to attract fishes out in the open and swiftly catch them with my hands. I know how to fish so good is because I had to teach myself in order to get food while I was an orphan. Lord Jaken may call me hateful names, such as "stupid girl" or "foolish human", but I know he means no harm. Lord Jaken loves me, even though he'll never admit. But I love him too.

But I could never love anyone else as much as Lord Sesshoumaru. If he never had revived me at the forest on that day, I wouldn't be here. Lord Sesshoumaru is my new mother and father, and Lord Jaken is my new big brother now. Since I love to sing, I sometimes make up songs about Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you like to hear one of them? Well, here it goes:

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_Where are you? Where are you?_

_Please come back to me,_

_Please don't make me lonely,_

_I miss you,_

_I love you!"_

Well, that is one of my favorite songs that I made up myself. This shows how much I love my new family. Thank you for joining me on a day about my life and new journey. I hope to see you soon! Bye!

**END NOTE: **Well, that's all. Hope you liked it. I know this is too kiddish to read, but whatever. Rin's song is portrayed by the rhythm, "Are You Sleeping?" . Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
